Gale Wing XIV (EvoBlaze)
Gale Wing XIV is an observer of the Wing Family, who used to observe the world for the sake of recording history and preserving it for generations to come. He is set to appear in Control Sequence Verse 3. Information Character Info Basic Back-Story Gale Wing XIV was the son of Gale Wing XIII, an Observer who worked to intervene in conflicts going on around him. He was born in the Hierarchical City of Exisua alongside his younger brother, Ark Wing. However, as part of protecting his family while he observed the world, Gale XIII hid his family in a forest cabin house. While hidden away, Gale XIV, having exhibited the full power of the Golden Azure, was being taught by his father in how to observe. Near the beginning of the Third War of Ars Magus, his father died and Gale XIV was forced to take up his role in the events unprepared. During the war, Gale XIV hid his position as an Observer, while taking care of his younger brother, and also paying close attention to the work of the Government (and their associates) when he noticed stranger activity in the Boundary. However, the government, in an effort to get rid of Observers because of seeing them as "unnecessary," found out Gale XIV's secret and was forced into hiding. He remained in hiding until he noticed the creation of a malevolent design for weapons, and, realizing what they were capable of, feared how they could be misused. He worked to stop the completion of these weapons, and desired to wipe them from the face of the Earth. His attempt would fail, as the creations couldn't be fully destroyed due to a powerful force of Intervention in the Boundary that even Gale and the Azure Bracelet couldn't stop, and its creators severely injured the group. Gale was forced to abandon his quest, went back into hiding afterward, and wouldn't resurface until after the War in 2385AD. After the war, Gale came out into Taoreta with Ark and the two worked to begin looking for further clues to help them. While hearing rumblings of the Azure being involved led Gale to further investigate which led them into an underground lab where he and Ark found remains of the scattered data files of the weapons and intentions of them, and the Azure. However another group was present in the ruins and led to the kidnapping of his younger brother. When Gale tracks them down, his younger brother is being used as a test for an embryonic core of an incomplete weapon they called Heavenly Flame: Stranger. The weapon acts as a catalyst to something and Ark begins to shift even after Gale rescues his brother. Gale's attempt to destroy the weapon are just as fruitless as the past, and when the group comes after them again, Gale watches as Ark and the blade mercilessly destroy them. When Ark then turns on him with a psychotic look the older brother is regrettably forced to abandon his younger brother and leaves him behind in Taoreta. The current whereabouts of Gale Wing XIV are unknown at this point in time, though it is believed that he is still dejected from the loss of Ark, the last family member Gale had left. Personality Appearance Gale is a slim young man with silver hair and gold eyes. His entire body is marked in various symbols in red ink, the most prominent of which are on his cheeks; what look like angle brackets pointing towards the center of his face at a diagonal position. Second prominent are ones on his arms in the shape of the symbol representing the Wing family, which begins at his biceps and then extend down to his forearms. During the Third War of Ars Magus, he wore a sleeveless white shirt and baggy black pants. The legs of which were fed into black boots with the symbol of the Wing Family on each side in crimson. He wore black gloves with the same symbol on the back of his hand. On each side of him, there's bits of grey armor shaped around his thighs which can move with him. On the back, there are a pair of holsters for his two weapons; Dual Gunner - Finisher. After the events which led to him losing his brother, he changed to a much darker variation of his clothing, though without much of the armor and body protection. Powers and Abilities TBA Plot Info TBA Trivia Navigation Category:Control Sequence Character Category:Embryo Sequence Characters Category:Control Sequence Origins Characters Category:Neutral Category:Observer Category:Independent Category:EvoBlaze Category:Reality 0 Category:Genesis Destruction Category:Azure Users Category:Magic Users